A Change of Heart
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Epilogue up! Hermione is sullen due to Valentines Day blues. Will an owl from an unknown Slytherin change her views on the holiday, or maybe even on love? Dramione. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

A Change in Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and the nickname S.A.D. wasn't my creation.

----------------------

All Hermione's POV

Today is the worst day of the year. I absolutely loathe it. I mean seriously, who created this day?? It's just a day to torment those who are incapable of getting a significant other. Hermione thought to herself. I don't even want to get out of bed. If it weren't for classes, I honestly would stay in my room all day.

What day is it?? Why exactly am I depressed?? It's Valentines' Day; or as I like to call it, Singles' Awareness Day. This is a holiday made to make those who are apparently incapable of getting a significant other, miserable. Why do they even consider this a holiday? It's more of a sick tormenting day! Every year it's always the same: I get my hopes up, and then they crash. It's going to be the worst this year, this I'm sure of it. Each year, I'm surrounded by snogging couples that I have to dock points off of. But this is different. This year, **all** of my friends have someone. It seems like everyone does but me. Harry and Ginny are finally together, Ron's with Lavender, continuing to ignore the fact that I've secretly harbored a crush on him since 2nd year, Seamus is with Parvati, and Dean is with Padma. Even Neville has someone. Neville and Luna are officially dating.

I swear either the world is out to make me feel bad; Cupid has terrible aim, or both. Each year Harry, Ron and Ginny say the same thing. _'You'll find that someone. Don't worry, this'll be the year.'_ But it never is. And that's easy for them to say, but they all have successful relationships. Is this what I'm destined to? Is this what I have to look forward to?? A future of loneliness? I really hope not. It's bad enough now, but will this continue, and if so, for how long?? I don't know how long I'll be able to stand it. Maybe it'll be different this year. It's worth a try. Maybe…who really knows?

Ok, the first step out is the hardest. I was the first one out of all the es in my dorm to be ready, but the last one out. I'm still hesitating. I don't know if I can take being the only in 6th year to not get a Valentine. And it's not even the card I care about; it's the feelings behind it. Just to have someone feel love towards me, the know-it-all, or to take care in finding the perfect gift for me and to have them worry about me when I get the slightest injury. Someone to always support me, and someone who will constantly and unexpectedly sweep me off my feet with loving and tender caresses. Someone who thinks that I'm beautiful no matter what I'm wearing or what I look like. Someone who can catch me when I fall and someone who will comfort me when my world is tearing apart at the edges. But that seems to be my eternal rainbow, even if it seems like it's in reach, I can never quite get it, it always eludes my grasp.

Ok, now I'm stalling and futher depressing myself. I'm just going to go out there, and see what happens. And when all the meals pass slowly as they usually do, I can go to class and drown out my lonely self with taking notes, then going to sleep wishing I never got out of bed. I slowly walked down to the Great Hall, hoping desperately that this year would be different, would be a better one. I entered the Great Hall and made my way to the Gryffindor table. I plopped into a seat. "Hey guys" I chirped, trying to be cheerful and hide my inner grouch. Harry and Ginny, and Lavender and Ron slightly nodded to acknowledged my presence, seeing as they were snogging at the table, but the others gave me friendly waves and 'good mornings.' I asked Parvati if the mail had come yet, but she shook her head. Ok, I thought. I have some time. As soon as I had gotten some OJ and sliced mangos, the flapping of wings alerted me to the arrival of mail.

The two couples who were previously (ahem!) previously engaged, split apart just in time. They all said a quick hello to me, and waited for the mail that was sure to arrive for them. Yep, I knew it. Cries of "Oh **(insert boy's name here)**, you shouldn't have!! You're so sweet. I love you," Was what met my ears. I looked up anxiously to see if anything had arrived for me, but nothing was coming.

I sighed audibly and went back to eating my mangos. But of course, no one heard me, for all of the couples around me were too engrossed in each other to pay me any mind. I was about to leave, when I heard Ron calling my name. Did he want to tell me that he just broke up with Lavender because he finally realized how much of a tart she was, and how much he liked me?? Doubt it, but whatever. "Yeah, Ron?" I called back.

"You have mail coming." He said. I searched his face for signs of insincerity, but he looked like he was serious. I turned around so fast, I got a crick in my neck, and sure, enough. I saw a solitary tawny owl heading towards me. It landed right in front of me and dropped a piece of parchment with a solitary red rose attached. I quickly scanned the parchment and smiled.

_A rose for the prettiest and brightest in the school in my eyes;_

_Don't lose hope. These dunderheads around you aren't worth your time._

_Prince Charming is cliched anyway, who needs him when there are gorgeous Slytherins?_

_-Anonymous _

Choosing to ignore the comment about Slytherins, I held the rose gently in my hand and grinned idiotically. Without another word, I stood and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving behind me the incredulous looks and cries of protest among my friends, especially Ginny and Lavender, who wanted to read what the note said.

Hmm, maybe this year will be different.

--------------

**A/N:** Yes, I am aware that it's not Valentines Day!!! But, still…please review. When I started this, I was slightly depressed, so reviews will literally brighten my day!!!!!

Much love, Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: Heya

A/N1: Heya. I'm typing/writing this at school. Isn't that hilarious?? Haha. But seriously I am. I'm in my last class of the day and all we're doing is going on the Internet. Hehehe…fun. Hope you guys are happy. Now review!!

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Harry Potter but then I woke up. (cries)

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** I am aware that all of my Dramione stories are a bit OOC but I am using my artistic license.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

In every class the rest of that day, I was simply putting together a list of all the Slytherins I know, and those who possibly sent that note. It was obviously a Slytherin, considering the vain comment of: "Prince Charming is clichéd anyway, who needs him when there are gorgeous Slytherins?" Wait! It also could have been a Gryffindor pretending to be a Slytherin and sending that to make me feel better. Nah, the Gryffindor boys can be too oblivious to feelings.

Back to the Slytherins: there is Blaise, (hmm, not too bad,) Crabbe and Goyle, (eww I hope not,) and then there's Malfoy. That would be fine with me...I guess, because he's not bad looking, ok fine, so he's gorgeous, but his pureblood beliefs and lousy treatmet of me doesn't even out with that; unless…he sent it as a cruel joke. If he did I will hurt him so bad that he'll wish that I went as easy on him as I did in 3rd year when I punched him. I already have a plan: I will rip out his spinal cord and shove it through his spleen! Ok, so that's not physically possible, but it's fun to say!

I contemplated my mysterious valentine options rather than paying attention, which surprised every professor, especially Snape and McGonagall. Both had asked the class multiple questions and not once did I raise my hand. McGonagall just gave me a disappointed look, but Snape of course took that as an excuse to dock points for my "lack of attention which disgraces Gryffindor house…not that it can be disgraced anymore." Honestly, where does he come up with this? Does he just sit in his dungeons all day making potions and writing out insults to Gryffindor? I'll bet he has a list of '1011 ways to take points from Gryffindor'.

At dinner, my list was the same as it had been the whole day; in other words, I figured nothing out. I could sense that someone was staring at me, and it was really creeping me out. So I quickly ate and ran. Well not literally ran, but I hurried to get to the dorm that the 6th year prefects: (Draco and I, along with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ones) shared with the Heads: (Cho Chang and Roger Davies.) to mull over the list.

In the hallway, I was really starting to get creeped out, I could here someone following me, but every time I turned around, I could see no one. Woops, no more late night '**When A Stranger Calls'** for me. I got to the dorm very exhausted and very much out of breath. I had no sooner collapsed on the couch and taken out my list when the door opened. Grr, it was of course, Malfoy. I didn't want him to see it, so I did the first thing I could think of: I quickly hid it behind my back, and then (very subtly of course) sat on it. Oh yes, not suspicious at all. I looked to see if he caught my moment of idiocy, and he was smirking, so I take it that he did.

"What are you to hiding from me Granger? Well, _trying_ to hide anyway."

"It's nothing." His smirk told me he didn't buy it. "Just a list…"

"Of…" he prompted.

"OfalltheSlytherinsthatcouldhavepossiblysentmethenotethatIgot."

"Oh I see." Darn, he understood what I said, there went that plan.

"Umm, did you send the note to me?"

"Hahaha, you're funny Granger. You slay me. Do you really think that I would waste my time and parchment saying such nice things to a muggleborn?"

I was really starting to get angry. Sure he honored our agreement to not call me mudblood and I in return wouldn't call him a mini-Lucius (which really irked him), but the way he said muggleborn, and just his whole attitude in general made me want to sock him, or go ahead with the spinal cord/spleen plan.

"Do you think that you could possibly be a little, _just a little_ bit nicer to me, you know, since it's Valentines' day?"

"Fine, but one last thing; why would I say such lies to you? It's obvious that you're the smartest witch in the school, but certainly not the prettiest. The bloke who sent that to you must have been blind."

Malfoy can be mean, and stuck up, but that was just cruel. I really couldn't take that much abuse on a day such as this. I started to tear up. "How could a day that had such…possibility at breakfast, turn into such crap after dinner? I mean I guess I should have expected as much, me being as I am. Which is to you a--what was it that you love to call me? An 'ugly little mudblood bookworm'?" I lost track of what I was saying and to whom I was talking to, and I continued my rant that has been completely bottled up for ages.

I noticed vaguely through my blurry eyes, that Malfoy was looking very uneasy and that he'd like to just disappear. _'Now I've gone and done it. I made her cry. I really don't like seeing females cry. Instead of doing what I should have, and telling her that it was me who wrote the note, I go and insult her to the point of tears. Is it really that hard to say that I was the one who sent the stupid note?!'_

I immediately stopped my rant and froze, looking at Malfoy in disbelief. "You did what?" Malfoy's hand slapped to his forehead. _'Did I just say that aloud? Well I guess that's one way to tell her.'_

That was not the answer I expected from him…at all.

"Was it a joke?? The note and what you said in it?" he scoffed at me.

"Of course it was!" Malfoy sounded indignant, and I definitely would have believed him were it not for his eyes. His smoky grey eyes would not meet my own, and that confirmed the fact that he was lying; although the slightly pink cheeks sorta gave me the same impression.

"Really?" I asked, totally not expecting him to say anything other then 'Yes'.

"No, it wasn't."

"Then what was it exactly??" At my question, he looked at me and gave a half-smile.

"It was the truth."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A/N2: Ok, there it is. TOTALLY different from my original plan….but I really like this. Despite the fact that some of you (cough, Erica!) will be rioting in front of my house for how I ended it. **--Grins--** Ok gotta go! I'm moving to….well….somewhere where the angry people won't find me! **Maybe** enough positive feedback will persuade me to write more chapters! No promises!

Love you all,

Amanda


	3. Epilogue

A/N: Ok so I decided that this story needed some closure because it was bugging me

**A/N:** HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY!!

Ok I decided that this story needed closure because it was bugging me. There are no reactions to the original note or to everyone else finding out about Hermione and Draco. Sorry if some of you are disappointed, I just liked this idea...it's so romantic!!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place one year later. I went back and edited everything so that last year was Draco and Hermione's 6th year. As of now, they have been together since Valentines Day of last year. Ok? Ok. And everyone else knows (except for Snape, the Slytherins and the teachers...but Dumbledore knows. He always does.) They have calmed down about the two as a couple. **

**Read the bottom too!!**

EPILOGUE: ONE YEAR LATER

All third person POV

The fluttering of wings alerted Hermione to the beginning of the flood of Valentines' Day mail. She didn't even look up; she continued to eat her cereal amidst the chatter and squeals of every other female at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was mildly surprised about her major change in attitude. Last year she had been constantly sad and depressed when Valentines' Day was approaching because she didn't have someone to give her love mail and valentines. Now she did have someone, and yet she would have been perfectly content to not get any mail. All she wanted was the reassurance that Draco did indeed care for her. But it _was_ their one year anniversary...so she did expect something.

An owl landed right in front of her cereal bowl. Hermione looked up. The owl wasn't Draco's eagle owl, but one she didn't recognize. Probably a school one. In its beak was a bunch of deep red roses with a note attached to them. After grabbing them, she counted that there were 5, and then she read the note.

**If I could, I would have gotten you 100 roses. But instead I have 12 and they will have to suffice.**

**These first 5 roses represent each year that I never got the courage to tell you that I liked you and instead taunted you.**

Hermione smiled. That was so sweet. She carefully set the roses down beside her plate and went back to eating. A sudden thought clicked in her head. _He said 12. So why are there only 5? _She waited anxiously throughout the rest of breakfast for the next 7, but they didn't come. So with a slightly sad demeanor, she headed to Potions with the Slytherins.

Snape, as per usual, stormed into the room, with his ominous black robes/cape of doom billowing. He pointed to the board and the instructions magically appeared.

"You have one hour. Get to work. Now."

Hermione had gotten halfway through her concoction of Felix Felicis when an owl swooped in and dropped a rose at her work station. It startled her so badly that she added too much crushed bean juice and the potion exploded. The whole class stared at her in shock. It was a day for the record books: Hermione Granger exploded a potion. Snape appeared quickly over her and smirked. "Oh look. Miss Granger has an admirer. Let's see what the card says shall we?" The Slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors looked at her sympathetically as Snape picked up the note and began to read it aloud mockingly.

"**These next 7 roses represent each thing I love about you. As I noted before, if I could have gotten you 100, I would have, but these will have to do.**

Your eyes:** how they sparkle when you are happy and when you are reading a book that draws you in."**

He sneered at the end of reading the note. "Do you have any idea of who sent this to you?" Hermione cringed. Snape and the Slytherins had no idea about her and Draco, and she wasn't about to change that now.

"No sir." She feigned innocence.

"Very well then, but be sure this doesn't happen in my classroom again. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor." The bell rang and dismissed them from the dungeons. Hermione rushed out to avoid any confrontation or teasing from anybody, and she hurried off to her next class which was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

About halfway through the class, another owl came and in its beak was a rose. It dropped it in front of Hermione before flying out of the greenhouse. Thankfully, Professor Sprout let Hermione keep it to herself after first giving her a reproving look as if she could somehow control the mail and stop it from interrupting class.

Your smile:** the way it lights up your face when you learn something new, and especially when it's directed at me if you are really happy with me.**

Hermione grinned and blushed. This was just so sweet. She would have to do something really, really special for Draco later.

Transfiguration was next, and Hermione hoped that professor McGonagall wouldn't mind too much if another one came. And she had a sneaking suspicion that one would. An hour and a half later, Hermione's hunch was confirmed.

The next one read: Your arm: **how it always shoots up when you know the answer and you want to share it to anyone who will listen.**

Lunch was next, and with that came two more roses and two more notes. By the time Ginny came in, she knew all about what was going on. Gossip spread around Hogwarts like no other. As Ginny sat down next to Hermione, she tapped the older Gryffindor on the shoulder.

"May I?" she asked, and gestured to the notes. Hermione just nodded to her and Ginny took the first note and read it.

Hermione now had 10 gorgeous roses in a bundle next to her plate, (including the 2 new ones) which was attracting major attention from everyone at the Gryffindor table and one pair of eyes from the Slytherin one; carefully measuring her reactions from the two newest notes.

Your nose:** the cute way that it wrinkles when you are confused or when you're laughing, and the way it flares when you lie. Don't even try deny that it does! I'll bet you thought I didn't notice.**

At this one, Hermione blushed. He was right; she didn't think that he noticed that. So far nobody else had been able to tell when she lied.

Your mind:** how it keeps me challenged and isn't completely mush like some people I could name: Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.**

She laughed out loud and attracted the attention of some people at the other tables now. Even Dumbledore was watching while his eyes were twinkling merrily. After Ginny had looked through the notes and also after all of the Gryffindors with two X-chromosomes sighed dreamily and then glared at their significant others. It seemed as if they were trying to send subliminal messages to their boys to get them roses to. Of course, it didn't work and they all kept eating. Hermione decided that it was time for her to head to her next class which was Ancient Runes. Before the class had even started, Hermione was sitting at her normal desk and working on next week's essay, which was how and where the next rose found her.

Your laugh: **the way that when I tickle you, you snort and then it makes you laugh even harder.**

Hermione smiled and put it in her bag very carefully with the other notes and roses. Just as they were cleared off her desk, the class filed in. Hermione sighed with relief and went back to working. She felt very uncomfortable though because the whole class was alternating between watching her and the window, looking for more love mail. Hermione laughed to herself. '_Hah! They missed it! Only one more class and then dinner, and there is one rose left. I wonder when this one is going to come.'_

When the bell rang, and (as far as the class knew,) no rose had come. The all looked disappointed, but Hermione grinned and headed off to Arithmancy. It was all clear until 5 minutes before dinner. No owls had come during that period, and those who were also in her Ancient Runes class were doubly disappointed. That is until a tawny owl flew through the window and dropped a rose on her desk. The class gasped simultaneously and all eyes were on her.

Your heart: **it accepted me despite our less than friendly history.**

It was all Hermione could do not to get up and find Draco right then. Instead she settled for just looking as if she were about to cry and not meeting anyone's eyes. Everyone (minus Hermione) looked to Professor Vector hopefully. They wanted the professor to confiscate the note and read it out loud. Professor Vector smiled knowingly and shook her head at the class. The bell rang and everyone stampeded to Hermione's desk to see if they could find out what the note said. Quickly and gracefully, Hermione maneuvered out the door without getting herself injured and the note and rose remained unscathed.

Hermione was very cheerful. This had been an awesome Valentines Day. She got 12 gorgeous roses and a really sweet note with each one. She headed off to dinner with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. Upon entering, many focused their stares on her, but she ignored them and sat by Ginny, and across from Harry and Ron. Feeling particularly charitable towards the world, she started a discussion...about Quidditch. Everyone within earshot eyed Hermione warily. Anybody who knew her at all knew that she disliked talking about, hearing about, and watching Quidditch. The only time she liked it was when Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco played.

Out of nowhere, an owl flew through the area where the mail came in the mornings. All of the occupants of the Great Hall watched the lone owl that was flying in with a rose that was presumably headed towards Hermione. The Great Hall erupted into simultaneous sighs from the ladies and groans from the gentlemen. How would they ever come close to beating that? Now there was a Valentines Day standard set.

Hermione was puzzled. Draco has said 12 roses, and yet here came rose number 13.

**I love you, you are my entire world. I can't fathom having to live without you; and I don't want to have to.**

Hermione's eyes clouded over with tears and she gave a watery smile. He was really too much. The owl hooted impatiently, and Hermione looked at the note more closely. There was an arrow in the bottom right-hand corner. She turned over the note and read: **Look again at the rose.**

A small scrap of parchment was tired to the stem of the rose.

**Marry me?**

There was a silver ribbon around the rose, and looped onto the ribbon was a beautiful diamond ring. A collective: "Awww" rang throughout the Great Hall while Ginny gave Hermione a huge hug and whispered something in her ear. Hermione nodded and stood up to face the Slytherin table. She met Draco's eyes and she crooked a finger at him as if to say, "Come over here." The hall was suddenly so silent that you could have heard a wand drop.

Draco got up and walked towards her. Although nobody was able to see it, Draco was very afraid. He didn't think that she would say no, but if she did, to say that he would be crushed would be a gentle euphemism. His heart was on the line, and he was feeling very vulnerable. One word would affect the rest of his life.

He stopped about a foot away from her and watched her face looking for any signs of possible rejection. The whole hall waited with bated breath for whatever was to happen next. Hermione's face broke into a happy smile and she leapt into Draco's arms. She buried her face in his chest and said quite clearly, "Yes."

Tumultuous clapping, whistles and cheers rang throughout the hall (not from the Slytherin table or from Snape though: some things never change.) Draco lifted up his new fiancée and kissed her once on the lips before setting her down and gently pushing her back towards the Gryffindor table where Ginny was waiting with the widest grin on her face.

As he walked back to the Slytherin table, he could hear Ginny say loudly to Hermione: "No way NO WAY!! That's so sweet!! You _**have**_ to let me see the ring!!"

**A/N:** The end. Please leave nice reviews. NO flames.

I'm sorry to all of you who wanted to see Harry and Ron have angry reactions. I will be saving that for the next part of "Leave Me ALONE, Ronald." For this, I just wanted a _**purely fluff**_ ending chapter/epilogue thing. Again: please review nicely. No flames.

Lovelove, Amanda


End file.
